


На улицах Монмартра

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Paris (City), Romance, artist!Russia, mime!France
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Что может объединить художницу из России и актера театра пантомимы из Парижа? Только Монмартр!
Relationships: France/Female Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	На улицах Монмартра

Название: На улицах Монмартра  
Автор: Dekki  
Дата публикации: 17 августа 2014

\---------------------------

Вы наверное знаете, что в мире очень много паломников. Христиане ездят в Иерусалим, мусульмане - в Мекку: в каждой религии есть место, куда верующие люди стремятся попасть. У художников тоже есть своеобразное место "паломничества" - это Монмартр. Уважающие себя мастера краски и кисти уже на протяжении многих лет посещают этот таинственный район Парижа, который когда-то был отдельным поселением.

Вот и Анна Брагинская - выпускница художественного университета - не могла не посетить эти улицы, на которых жили и творили Ренуар и Сезанн, Тулуз-Лотрек и Ван Гог, и многие другие мастера импрессионизма, что она всегда любила. Не зря же именно этого стиля она придерживается в своих работах. Теперь, бродя по улочкам Монмартра, она вдыхала густой августовский воздух, когда он еще несет в себе нотки летнего жара, но запах первых опавших листьев, что начали преть от влаги, напоминал о приближавшейся осени, которая со дня на день должна была вступить в свои права. Девушка медленно поднималась по крутым лестницам, чтоб оказаться на вершине холма. Прижимая к себе альбом с набросками, она любовалась утонченными фонарями, обшарпанными стенами, спрятавшимися под плющом и виноградом.

Бродя по коридорам времени, она, будто в живую, видела, как открываются окна на мансарде, и оттуда выглядывает лицо измазанного краской человека. У него сонные глаза и мешки под глазами, он худощав и явно голоден, но, увы, таков удел жителей Монмартра: богатых здесь нет, а нищета правит этим эфемерным миром древних муз. Или же фиалковые глаза выхватывают, идущего ей навстречу мужчину в драном пиджаке. Он мурлычет себе под нос какую-то мелодию, которую прям на ходу записывает в нотную тетрадь. Никому не известный композитор случайно сталкивается с худенькой женщиной в видавшем виды платье. Молодая женщина потирает плечо, заболевшее после удара, а мужчина лихорадочно собирает разлетевшиеся листки, но забывается и, не обращая внимание на весь мир, начинает строчить изгрызенным карандашом прямо на земле, боясь упустить мелодию. "Вот чудак,"- подумала женщина и оставила сидящего на коленях музыканта наедине с его музой, бормоча что-то о репетиции в среду.

Анна хмыкает и идет дальше.

Вот из-за угла выбегает чумазый мальчишка с пачкой газет, а мимо проезжает коляска с открытым верхом. Кучер на козлах управляет гнедыми конями. На старичке черный цилиндр уже порядком измятый, а плащ весь усыпан дырками, как трава росою в утренние часы. В какой-то момент он замечает Анну и совсем по-молодому улыбается ей, подмигивая и приподнимая шляпу. Девушка машет ему в ответ и провожает взглядом исчезнувший за поворотом экипаж.

Еще немного и она выходит на площадь.

Кругом стоят небольшие столики, за которыми сидят дамы в длинных платьях и широкополых шляпах. Вот напротив одной из них сидит представительный мужчина в костюме-тройке. Он явно не из этого района, а женщина, возможно, актриса: на лице у нее не макияж, а дешевый грим, да и жесты несколько наигранны, но она была довольно мила. Это и зацепило джентльмена, что был с ней и протягивал ей бумагу с контрактом. За другим столиком сидит уже не молодая леди. Ей определенно некуда спешить. Каждое движение плавно и неторопливо. Руки в кружевных перчатках приподнимают кружку с ароматным кофе, женщина глубоко вдыхает и делает глоток. Она явно устала, но ее умиротворенное лицо говорит, что у нее уже есть все необходимое, а на Монмартре она живет просто по привычке, не желая покидать это место.

В центре площади происходит какое-то действие. Играет мелодию аккордеон, ему вторит скрипка, а вокруг них кружится в неведомом танце молодой человек. У него лицо-маска: белый грим, да подведенные черным брови, накрашена лишь нижняя губа, а на щеке нарисован красным силуэт розы. Мим движется немного дергано, в глазах страх, а рот раскрыт в немом крике. Вслед за музыкой он резко тормозит, прижимая руки в белых перчатках к сердцу. Он непонимающе глядит куда-то в пустоту, словно там есть невидимый всеми собеседник. Анна не знала, что сказал этот "призрак", но гримаса боли на лице мима, заставила явиться непрошеные слезы.

Пытаясь отогнать наваждение, Брагинская тряхнула головой.

Уличный актер не исчез вслед за гостями из прошлого, которых сменили обычные прохожие с туристами. Он все так же грустно смотрел на людей, качая златокудрой головой. Охнув от удивления, Анна выронила из резко ослабевших рук альбом. Поначалу девушка думала, что мим - плод ее разыгравшегося воображения, как те люди в старинных нарядах, но он был настоящим, и, пока она приседала, чтобы поднять свои наброски, он вынимал из груди разбитое сердце. Раскрытая ладонь, словно сжимала что-то, а пальцы слегка сгибались и разгибались в ритм созданный природой. Не решаясь подняться, Брагинская наблюдала, как второй ладонью мим гладит пульсирующий комочек, истекавший кровью. Затем, как будто прощаясь, он печально улыбается и бросает израненное сердце в сторону зрителей. Анна видела, как летит растоптанная любовь актера, истекая алой водой, и ее собственное сердце сжалось от тоски.

Она не могла не поймать ее.

Не думая об альбоме, девушка резко поднялась и сложила руки лодочкой, ловя видимый ей красный предмет. Анна прижимает больное сердце к щеке и трется о него, как о крошечного котенка, а потом целует и "выпивает" все чувства без остатка, как живительный нектар, которого ей самой не хватает в жизни.

Мим удивлен. Нет, он поражен.

А люди? Они думают, что так и задумано. До того профессионально подражала актеру неизвестная всем девушка в бежевом плаще. Лицедей же приподнял брови и наклонил голову, вперившись взглядом в неожиданную партнершу по уличной сцене. Анна покраснела от осознания своих действий и, нагнулась за альбомом, чтобы не видеть прожигавшие ее насквозь глаза, которые при внимательном рассмотрении оказались нежно-голубого цвета. Пока она это делала, мим дал какой-то знак музыкантам и мелодия сильно изменилась, став милой и романтичной. Девушка смущенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, но, набравшись храбрости, решила смотреть представление дальше, тем более актер уже поставил невидимый мольберт.

Он достал краски и кисти, почесал одной из них затылок, слегка сдвигая набок берет с красным помпоном. Его нахмуренные брови рассмешили всех, в особенности находившихся там художников, что узнали себя за работой, а когда он сложил из пальцев рамку прикидывая размеры натюрморта, Анна робко улыбнулась, а потом стала звонко смеяться. Как же похоже! Она была именно такой: так же морщит нос, когда ей, что-то не нравится; так же высовывает кончик языка от усердия; так же отходит от мольберта, чтобы измерить карандашом размеры, и придерживает локоть свободной рукой.

Вот "художник" делает последний вдохновенный мазок и кладет инструменты в сторону. Он складывает руки рупором и нагнувшись к работе начинает на нее дуть, пытаясь заставить ее высохнуть быстрее. После этого мим проводит пальцами по холсту и резко выдергивает с поверхности написанное. Легкими движениями он расправляет хрупкие лепестки, придерживая бутон, подносит его к носу и вдыхает тонкий аромат розы. Аккуратно сжимая стебель мужчина подходит к Анне, которая не смела двинуться, и встает перед ней на колени. Голубые омуты столкнулись с фиалковыми лепестками. Как в замедленной съемке мим протянул девушке розу.

Розу, которую видели только они двое.

Порозовев, Брагинская приняла этот скромный дар, что стоил сейчас для нее дороже всех бриллиантов. Актер радостно улыбнулся и поднялся. Отойдя к музыкантам, он повернулся к Анне и нарисовал в воздухе сердечко. Девушка же переложила розу в руку с альбомом и поднесла освободившеюся ладонь к сердцу, потом к губам и, раскрыв ее, сделала воздушный поцелуй. Раздались бурные аплодисменты. Люди были в восторге от представления, а главному исполнителю оставалась только кланяться, но стоило ему подумать позвать таинственную незнакомку, ведь без нее не было бы этого маленького спектакля, как она исчезла.

Исчезла, оставив что-то невероятно яркое и обжигающее у него в груди.

Анна буквально влетела в съемную квартиру. Забыв об ужине, она рванула к заготовленному мольберту, доставая на ходу из альбома листки с набросками, что она сделала, пока ехала в автобусе. Трясущимися руками она выдавливала из тюбиков темперу на палитру, размазывая по рабочей рубашке яркие пятна. Закрепив тонкой кисточкой как заколкой волосы, она намочила другую и окунула мягкий ворс в первый цвет, затем в другой, и провела на холсте первую линию.

Закончила она лишь под утро и, уставшая, но совершенно счастливая, завалилась спать. Проснулась Анна только после обеда. Съев свой "завтрак", она, цедя из кружки крепкий чай, прошла в мастерскую, где уже давно высох результат нахлынувшего вдохновения. На полотне был целый фонтан красок, они сливались в разные оттенки, переливались, искрились, но в первый момент зритель бы не увидел этого. Все внимание привлекал к себе мим с алой розой в руках, которую он протягивал, смотрящему на картину человеку. Казалось, что рука вот-вот выйдет за пределы холста, и ты сможешь прикоснуться к бархатным лепесткам цветка, а голубые глаза были такими светлыми и чистыми, будто воды горного озера, что приковывали к себе и гипнотизировали своей искренностью.

Художница довольно улыбнулась: она достигла того, чего хотела. Осталось надеяться, что ее вчерашняя "муза" будет там же, ведь больше всего ей хотелось увидеть его и заговорить с ним, а картина была бы неплохим поводом. Однако, когда Анна вернулась на ту площадь, того мима там не было. Только художники сидели по краям площади, работая или же продавая готовые творения, да очередные туристы, что фотографировали все подряд.

Тогда-то Анна Брагинская и поняла, что значит отчаяние. А на что она рассчитывала? У него мог быть выходной, он мог быть сегодня в другом месте... Да все, что угодно! Пошатываясь, девушка подошла к скамейке и села на нее не глядя. В голове стремительно проносились мысли, общий смысл которых сводился к одному: что делать? Анна понимала: найти одного человека в огромном Париже практически невозможно. "Надо будет поговорить с художниками. Они наверняка знают по каким дням он здесь. Поспрашивать в кафе на площади. Официанты могут что-то подсказать, они же наблюдательны. Главное, я не сдамся!" - так она думала, но судьба странная штука и похоже ей захотелось добавить еще немного волшебства в жизнь русской художницы.

\- Я знал, что Вы снова придете сюда, мадмуазель, - раздался рядом мелодичный голос, который с потаенной надеждой добавил, - ведь Вы - мадмуазель?

Медленно поворачивая голову, Анна до последнего не могла поверить в свершившееся чудо. Рядом с ней стоял вчерашний мим, только приятное мужское лицо не скрывал белый грим, а вместо классической тельняшки на нем была голубая рубашка. Поверх нее накинут модный плащ жемчужно-серого цвета. Волосы же были убраны в низкий хвост, лишь одна прядка свисала с боку, подчеркивая красивые скулы.

\- Зачем же мадмуазель? Лучше, Анна, - ответила она, обретя дар речи.

\- Тогда, зовите меня Франциск, - слегка поклонившись, представился актер.

\- Мне очень приятно познакомиться с Вами, месье, - улыбнулась Анна, протягивая руку для поцелуя, к которой тут же прикоснулись мягкие губы.

\- Позвольте пригласить Вас на чашечку кофе для более близкого знакомства с Вами, очаровательная Анна, - смотря в глаза, и, не отпуская хрупкую ладошку, предложил Франциск.

\- С радостью, - отозвалась девушка, поднимаясь со скамейки.

Франциск улыбнулся и взял под руку Анну, от чего она засмущалась. Они прошли в то самое кафе, где девушка хотела расспросить персонал, и сели за столик у окна. Мужчина и женщина проговорили весь вечер, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. А что было дальше мы не знаем, но вы можете спросить у одного свидетеля: розы, что стоит в стеклянной вазе на тумбочке у кровати в квартире Анны.

Ведь теперь эта роза настоящая, а не нарисованная невидимой кистью, которой так любит писать чародейка-судьба.


End file.
